


Can Anxiety and Creativity Mix?

by AkiraSatona



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU Roman And Virgil are involved, Based off the 'Can Anxiety be good?' Two part Sander Sides Videos, M/M, Semi OOC from Princey and Anxious baby, admittance of relationships, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Virgil and Roman have known each other since Thomas was born, they were there for everything. One day Virgil had built up enough courage to tell Roman how he felt. Tell that he cared about the creative side. They had a thing with each other ever since. However when Virgil 'quits' being present. The Sides go to get him, and Roman proves himself worthy of the trust the Anxious side had bestowed onto him. (Princiety) (Roman x Virgil)





	Can Anxiety and Creativity Mix?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Not Beta'd Please excuse any errors made.
> 
> This was written at three in the morning oh my god

It was coming to the end of another Sander Sides Video, Anxiety had been gone for most of the two parter and the other Sides were understandably worried about him. One in particular was more worried than he let on. Roman had seen Anxiety before this all started and he had seemed fine. There was nothing out of the ordinary, at least he thought. As he stood in Anxiety's room he thought about all the banter he had exchanged wih the darker side, he thought about all those quiet peaceful moments the two had in this very room. Despite what they let on the two were the closest of the sides, and frankly. Roman was freaking out, he played it off as the Anxiety of the room effecting him but he had learned to deal with it long ago. Back when he and Anxiety first started hanging out in his room he showed Roman how to deal with the room and its effects. It was a major relief to him when Anxiety returned and got them out of there. Roman and him shared a knowing smile with each other as they appeared back in the normal room and everyone shared their little speeches about how important he actually was. 

"On the subject of my name." Anxiety brought up and Roman whipped his head to him, giving a concerned look that clearly asked 'Are you sure?' Roman of course had been the first one the darker side had shared the information with. And Roman felt honored that it had been the case. Anxiety nodded at him and smiled, gave a real genuine smile and Roman suddenly felt very happy that Logan and Patton were oblivious to emotions. Roman chuckled and held out his hand as Patton said something to Logan to shut him up. Anxiety gently took the hand outstretched to him and twined their fingers together. Thomas the only one that even remotely picked up on the action. But decided not to comment. 

"My name is." he started, then looked at his and Romans hands and sighed,

"MyNameIsVirgil." He rushed out and looked around at the other sides. Both Virgil and Roman chuckled at Patton and then Roman straight up laughed at the virgin comment.

"Why is that funny?" Thomas immediately asked, Roman shut up and looked to Virgil. 

"S-Shall I tell them? Are you ok with that?" He asked the broody one beside him. Thomas and the others had confusion written along their faces not only at Patton and Logan finally noticing the locked hands, but also at the situation. Virgil gently squeezed Romans hand and nodded. Roman smiled and looked back at them. 

"To answer your question Thomas. It was funny because he's, not a virgin." Roman apprehensively said and all the faces (save for him and Virgil of course) went into a look of shock, of course it was Logan who spoke up.

"And how would you know that?" he asked, Roman deadpanned at him and sighed,

"I'm the one that took it Logan." Roman said in a completely serious tone and Virgil blushed a bright red that would put Roman's sash to shame.  
Logan and Patton gaped at them and Thomas was as confused as ever. 

"Wait you can interact with each other outside of here?" He asked and Virgil nodded,

"As long as we want, we can visit each other. I usually visit roman in his room but I have to applaud your performance Roman, you really had me thinking you were actually in danger of being consumed." He said. Partly directed to Thomas and partly to Roman. Roman blushed a little and brought Virgil's hand to kiss the back of.

"A prince must always play the part, and I was worried about you. No matter how many times you teach me how to not get consumed I do anyways. I get consumed by you and you alone. In every sense of the word." He said with a sly smile. Virgil rolled his eyes as he heard Thomas sign off the video. As they all sunk down they appeared all together with Logan and Patton looking at Roman and Virgil. 

"I don't care about what you guys are going to say. So save your breath." Roman stated before taking Virgil's hand taking him off to his room. Leaving Logan and Patton to themselves.

In Roman's room Virgil took the chance to pull the dreamer down and kiss him. Obviously Roman was caught off guard by the anxious baby and Patton had called him suddenly initiating something like this. But who was he to complain. In the heat of the moment he had Virgil pressed up against the door and had his arms wrapped around him. 

When the two came up to breathe Roman chuckled,

"What was that for?" He asked, Virgil gave his usual shit eating grin and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

"I missed you. And I trust you." He simply said, Roman chuckled again and gave a sly smile. 

"Well then, I best not disappoint my favorite Dark and Stormy Night." He said. Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled Roman easily picked him up and all but tossed him onto their usually shared bed. 

Neither Roman nor Virgil really recalled what exactly had transpired the night before when they woke up the next morning in each others arms, they remembered every emotion and sensation, they remembered how nice it felt to be like that. Roman knew that he truly cared about the side in his arms. Virgil found himself falling deeper into Princey's embraces and kind words and he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a great day
> 
> Live, Laugh, Love and I will write to you all later, Peace Out
> 
> ~Akira Satona


End file.
